Noel Gugliemi
Bürgerlicher Name Noel Albert Guglielmi Spitznamen Noel G Hector Manchmal auch benannt als Noel G Noel G. Noel Albert Guglielmi Noel Guglielmi. Zur Person Noel Gugliemi ist ein hisspanisch-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Er spielte in der TV Serie "The Walking Dead" die Rolle von Felipe. Noel wurde in Santa Monica geboren. Sein Vater ist italienisch-amerikanisch und seine Mutter mexikanisch-amerikanisch. Er stellte in dem Videospiel "187 Ride Or Die" die Rolle von Cortez dar. Sein Markenzeichen ist die Darstellung eines Mitgliedes einer Gruppe von südkalifornischen Latinos. Zur Zeit ist er Christ und hält in Kirchen Reden. Körpergröße 1,77 m Filmographie *High School Bully (pre-production) ... Ricardo (2019) *Devotion (pre-production) ... Cutter (2019) *Demon Pride (announced) (2019) *Brother's Keeper (pre-production) ... Albert (2018) *Kill Her! Mata La! (pre-production) ... Julio (2018) *Riptide (pre-production) (2018) *Possession Diaries (completed) ... Detective #1 (2018) *Lazarus (post-production) ... Jupiter (2018) *Specious (filming) ... Rafael (2018) *A Boy Called Sailboat (post-production) ... José (2018) *Bag Holders (pre-production) (2018) *Cadillac Respect (Short) (filming) ... Franco Espera (2018) *Catalyst (filming) ... Kevin Lozano (2018) *Hustle Down (post-production) ... Diego (2018) *Perceptive Matter (pre-production) ... Cisco (2018) *The Pizza Joint (post-production) ... Playa Playa (2018) *Fade Away (completed) ... Flaco (2018) *3 Solitude (announced) ... Hector (2018) *Bleach (post-production) ... Police Chief Lopez (2018) *Cold Blooded (post-production) ... Alfonso (2018) *Muerto Amor (filming) ... Jewlz (2018) *Revival! (post-production) (2018) *Scrutiny (TV Series) (pre-production) ... Anthony Gerardi (2018) *Swackers (announced) (rumored) (2018) *The Vigilant 5 (pre-production) (2018) *Memphis Fire (TV Movie) ... Shane (2018) *Wisdom of the Crowd (TV Series) ... Huero / Flaco / Flaco Guerrero (2017) *Anabolic Life ... Detective Ramirez (2017) *California Dreaming ... Raul (2017) *Fresh Off the Boat (TV Series) ... Hector (2015-2017) *Beyond Skyline ... Justin (2017) *Chicago P.D. (TV Series) ... Chico (2017) *Hogan ... Ali (2017) *Smartass ... Jose (2017) *Los muertos ... Cisco (2017) *The Fighters Prayer ... Ali (2017) *Training Day (TV Series) ... Moreno (2017) *Pope ... Big Daddy (2017) *Varsity Punks ... Coach Cruz (2017) *Secrets of Deception ... Chino (2017) *Nicky Jam: El Amante (Video short) ... Lover (2017) *Charlie Charlie ... Uncle Juan (2017) *Better Criminal ... Cowboy (2016) *The Void (Short) ... Zane (2016) *Restored Me ... Frank (2016) *Lowriders ... Angel (als Noel Guglielmi) (2016) *New Day (Short) ... High School Teacher (2016) *Vigilante Diaries ... Nero (2016) *Ditch Party ... Lorenzo (2016) *The Lincoln ... Vince (2016) *Black Jesus (TV Series) (2015) *Bachelors ... Detective Gonzalez (2015) *Vor ihren Augen ... Garbed-Out Fan (2015) *Pocket Listing ... El Cabron (2015) *The Bride He Bought Online ... Javier (2015) *Ur in Analysis (TV Movie) ... Angel (2015) *Bones - Die Knochenjägerin (TV Series) ... Logan Manzes (2015) *Run (Short) ... Raul (2015) *Fast & Furious 7 ... Hector (2015) *Fast & Furious Flow (Short) ... Hector (2015) *Retail (TV Series) ... Hector (2014-2015) *Reach Me - Stop at Nothing ... Gangbanger 1 (2014) *Total Praise (TV Movie) ... Det. John Azzi *Collision ... Cruz (2014) *Pretty Perfect ... Eduardo (2014) *The Purge: Anarchy ... Diego (as Noel G.) (2014) *Road Kill ... Lewis (2014) *Legit (TV Series) ... Ernesto (2014) *Ready 2 Die ... Ghost (2014) *Cruisin' ... Officer Hernandez (2014) *Bullet ... Punk #1 (2014) *Kill Kapone ... Crow (2014) *Force of Execution ... Salvator (2013) *Criminal (Short) ... Chief Barnes (2013) *Wendell & Vinnie (TV Series) ... Todd (2013) *Hope Cafe ... Hector (2013) *The Devil's in the Details ... Guzzo (2013) *Enter the Dangerous Mind ... Detective Salinas (as Noel G.) (2013) *Crosstown ... Morales (2013) *Chosen (TV Series) ... Salmas Valverde (2013) *Between Bullets (TV Series) ... Diego Salvador (2013) *Vi (Short) ... Hector (2012) *The Dark Knight Rises ... Ex-Prisoner at River (as Noel G.) (2012) *For the Love of Money ... Ramon (2012) *The Mentalist (TV Series) ... Kevin Cintron (2012) *Kidnapped Souls ... Detective Miller (2012) *Small Apartments ... Dog Walker (2012) *Filly Brown ... Big Cee (2012) *Students Like Us ... El Bandito (2012) *Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred (TV Movie) ... Delamar (2011) *Platinum Illusions ... Rubin (2011) *Recoil ... Rex Salgado (2011) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Felipe (2010) *Look (TV Series) ... Oscar (2010) *Getting High in the Barrio ... Javier (2010) *April's Fools ... Antonio (2010) *Our Family Wedding ... Raymond Mata (as Noel G.) (2010) *The Cleveland Show (TV Series) ... Lay-Z (2010) *Food Stamps ... Gus (2010) *Wrong Turn at Tahoe ... Frankie Tahoe (as Noel G.) (2009) *The League (TV Series) ... Perp (2009) *Basement Jack (Video) ... Detective Gene Anderson (as Noel G) (2009) *Gamer ... Upgrade Guard (2009) *Dark Blue (TV Series) ... Ramone (2009) *Der Solist ... Winston Street Cop (as Noel G.) (2009) *Red Sands ... Pfc. Jorge Wardell (as Noel G) (2009) *Trapped in 5150 (Video) ... G (2009) *Darling Nikki: The Movie ... Khan (2008) *Evilution ... Random (2008) *Hotel California ... Chino (as Noel Guglielmi) (2008) *The Ode ... Cholo 2 (2008) *Street Kings .. Quicks (as Noel G.) (2008) *Amhurst ... Sam The Man (2008) *Loaded ... Vinnie (2008) *Through the Valley ... Mark Cotto (2008) *Gordon Glass ... Lalo (2007) *Das Beste kommt zum Schluss ... Mechanic (as Noel Guglielmi) (2007) *Wannabes (Video) ... G-Man (2007) *Get Pony Boy ... Big Dino (2007) *If I Had Known I Was a Genius ... Angel (2007) *Six Thugs ... Big Lucky (2006) *Der Date Profi ... Subway Guy (2006) *Crank ... Warehouse Rooftop Hood (as Noel Guglielmi) (2006) *Splinter ... Dusty (as Noel G.) (2006) *City of the Dead (Video) ... Caesar (as Noel G) (2006) *Hood of Horror ... Fatcap (as Noel Guglielmi) (2006) *Jack's Law ... Diablo (2006) *The Virgin of Juarez ... Gio (2006) *Seven Mummies ... Santos (2006) *Las Vegas (TV Series) ... Victor Castillo (2006) *Wanted (TV Series) ... Felix (2005) *Sleeper Cell (TV Series) ... Cesar (2005) *Hallowed ... Noel (as Noel Guglielmi) (2005) *Harsh Times - Leben am Limit ... Flaco (2005) *187 Ride or Die (Video Game) ... Cortez (voice) (2005) *Duck ... Lord of the Garbage (2005) *Candy Paint (Short) ... Paco (2005) *CSI: Miami (TV Series) ... Rico Dominguez (2005) *The Shield - Gesetz der Gewalt (TV Series) ... Savuto / Prophets gang leader (2004-2005) *Schatten der Leidenschaft (TV Series) ... Drug Dealer / Satchel (2004-2005) *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Video Game) ... Gangster (voice, uncredited) (2004) *Cruzin TV (TV Series) ... Host (2004) *Party Animalz (Video) ... Robert (2004) *The District - Einsatz in Washington (TV Series) ... Dante (2004) *You're Fired! ... Chicken (as Noel Guglielmi) (2004) *Monk (TV Series) ... Man (2004) *The Handler (TV Series) ... Jose (2003) *Wrong Turn (Short) ... Manuel (2003) *El matador ... Bar Thug #2 (2003) *Wasabi Tuna ... Capone (2003) *S.W.A.T. - Die Spezialeinheit ... Latino Thug (2003) *Shuang dao (Short) ... Joker (2003) *Bruce Allmächtig ... Hood (as Noel Guglielmi) (2003) *Malibu's Most Wanted ... Snuffy (as Noel Guglielmi) (2003) *Old School - Wir lassen absolut nichts anbrennen ... Student #1 (as Noel Guglielmi) (2003) *New York Cops - NYPD Blue (TV Series) ... Jose Rincon (2003) *Masked and Anonymous ... Inmate #1 (2003) *National Security ... Latino Convict (as Noel Guglielmi) (2003) *Office Girl (TV Series) ... Marco (2002) *Robbery Homicide Division (TV Series) ... Paco (2002) *Angel - Jäger der Finsternis (TV Series) ... Driver Vamp (2002) *Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden (TV Series) ... Chico (2002) *24 - Twenty Four (TV Series) ... Craig (2002) *Road Dogz (uncredited) (2002) *Ghetto Rhapsody (Video) (2001) *CSI: Vegas (TV Series) ... David Ramirez (2001) *Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (TV Series) ... Vince (2001) *Training Day ... Moreno (as Noel Guglielmi) (2001) *The Fast and the Furious ... Hector (as Noel Guglielmi) (2001) *Animal - Das Tier im Manne ... Gang Leader (as Noel Guglielmi) (2001) *The Barrio Murders ... Johnny (2001) *Akte X - Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (TV Series) ... Gangbanger #1 (2001) *Brother ... Mexican Mafia Soldier (uncredited) (2000) *Resurrection Blvd. (TV Series) ... Lalo / Gang Member (as Noel Albert Guglielmi) (2000) *Ein Duke kommt selten allein - Hillbillies in Hollywood (TV Movie) ... Was a street thug (uncredited) (2000) *Price of Glory ... Angel (2000) *Sechs unter einem Dach (TV Series) ... Frank Ortez (1999) Producer *Devotion (co-producer) (pre-production) (2019) *The Pizza Joint (co-producer) (post-production) (2018) *Ditch Party (producer) (2016) *Kill Kapone (co-producer) (2014) *Kidnapped Souls (co-producer) (2012) *City of the Dead (Video) (associate producer - as Noel G) (2006) Casting Department *Crosstown (casting associate) (2013) Thanks *Rampart - Cop außer Kontrolle (special thanks - as Noel G) (2011) Himself *LeagueOne: In the Spotlight! (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *The Chuckie Perez Show (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *The Jimmy Star Show with Ron Russell (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2015) *Furious 7: Race Wars (Video short) ... Himself - 'Hector' (2015) *Noches con Platanito (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2015) *Typecast (Documentary) ... Himself (2013) *Cholo Comedy Slam: Stand Up and Lean Back ... Himself (2010) *Red Sands Set Tour with Noel G. (Video documentary short) ... Himself (2009) *The Making of 'Seven Mummies' (Video) ... Himself (2005) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2010 - Vatos (2010) ... Felipe (as Noel G.) Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 1